Mama Groudon
by tillerian
Summary: Legendaries don't have parents, right? Well, Groudon get's a surprise visit from a very special someone and it's just not going well for him. Meanwhile, Skipper the Mudkip is having some problems with a certain issue that is ruining his life. R&R, Please!


Pokeagents in: Mama Groudon

There is a land, far away from ours. A land that is different from ours. A land full of creatures that are trained by humans to battle against others to see who is the best. These creatures are like partners to the humans and are treated as pets or friends or partners in battle. These creatures are known as pokemon! The land is divided into five segments: Kanato, Johto, Hoen, and Orre.

But, there is another region that lies between these four, and it is much different than them. It is called Central Island. Though, like the other four regions, it is inhabited by pokemon, but it is not inhabited by humans. These pokemon are different, they speak and live just like you or me. But few to none have seen this island, much less aware of its existence.

On this island reside our heroes: the pokeagents! Lead by none other than the brave and unstoppable Umbreon. The other members of this team are Espeon (his brother), Skipper the Mudkip, Blaziken, and Treeko. Together, they are a rescue team, sent down into mystery dungeons to save pokemon in need of rescuing. ……… But they are more than just a rescue team, they are something else… They do other things, besides rescuing other pokemon.

They are, in reality, secret agents sent by the pokemon professor of Kanato, Professor Oak, on dangerous, but top secret missions that regard saving the world. There true enemies I will not identify in this story; for that is for another time.

Right now, our heroes are having a peaceful day at home relaxing for a few days of quiet. Their house is just west of the Pokemon Square, a town in the middle of the island.

Umbreon was walking down the hall to his room until he passed Skipper's door. He really worried about his friend. Skipper had been in his room since yesterday morning. Umbreon decided to cheer him up.

There was something that has been really bothering Skipper, and as a result, he was inconsolable. So, Umbreon walked into his room.

There, Skipper was lying on his bed. He had an ice pack on his head.

"Hey, Skip" said Umbreon

"Don't say it!" said Skipper "Please, Umbreon, it's giving me a head-splitting headache"

"Don't worry. I just came to talk to you about it"

"Oh, sure, right. Just like Espeon…"

"Am I Espeon?"

"No, but you're his older brother"

"That still doesn't make me Espeon"

"Just go, Umbreon"

"I just wanna help"

"Oh, alright"

Umbreon walked up next to Skipper's bed.

"Umbreon" said Skipper "I know, you know about the phrase"

"I heard it"

"Well, I hate it, but everyone keeps saying it to me, and it drives me nuts!"

"I know"

"Is it just to bother me, or what?"

"I just don't think they can help it, Skipper"

"But, they won't stop!"

Treeko peered in through the door frame and said "So, i herd u liek mudkipz!"

"SEE!? SEE?! HE SAID IT!! HE JUST SAID IT!" yelled Skipper

"Treeko! Will you get out of here?!" said Umbreon

"Why?"

"Well, my Faint Attack needs a bit of a work out, and a target!" said Umbreon

"Bye!" said Treeko running off

"The truth is, it's making my species look bad, Umbreon" said Skipper

"Look, why don't you go out for a walk?" said Umbreon

"No, otherwise, they'll say the phrase in my face over and over and over… and over… and over!!" said Skipper "and Over! … again…"

"That's too bad" said Umbreon "Because, I could have sworn I saw a really cute girl Mudkip in Pokemon Square"

"R-really cute Mudkip?" said Skipper

"Maybe" said Umbreon

"And, she's a girl… right?!" said Skipper

"Oh, she's definitely a girl!" said Umbreon

"Is she cute?" said Skipper

"Why don't you find out?" said Umbreon

"Well… maybe I can come out for a little bit"

Later in Pokemon Square:

"Umbreon! I can't believe you tricked me!" said Skipper

"It was the only way to get you out!" said Umbreon

"UMBREON!!" said a voice from behind

It was Groudon.

"Hey, Groudon!" said Umbreon "What-"

"Does my breath stink?" said Groudon

"No"

"Do I stink?"

"Not really"

"Does my hair look good?"

"What hair?"

Groudon felt about his head and said "Oh, yeah, that's right"

"Hi, Groudon" said Skipper

Groudon bent down to Skipper and said "So, i herd u liek mudkipz"

"Umbreon, I gotta get my ice pack" said Skipper

He was about to leave, but Umbreon caught him by the tail and said "You're not going anywhere"

"Sorry, Skipper, I couldn't help it" said Groudon

"So, what's with the rush?" said Umbreon

"Oh, it's… nothing" said Groudon

"Special occasion?" said Skipper

"Yeah, kind of"

"What is it?" said Umbreon

"It's nothing!" said Groudon

"Come on" said Umbreon

"Is it a girl?" said Skipper

"… Yeah…" said Groudon

"You going on a date?" said Umbreon

"No!" said Groudon

"I thought you were seeing a girl!" said Umbreon

"I am, but it's… it's…" said Groudon "It's… It's my mother!"

Umbreon and Skipper were shocked!

"You're m-mother?!" said Umbreon

"Yes, my mom" said Groudon

"I didn't know legendary Pokemon had parents!" said Skipper

"We exist don't we?" said Groudon "I'd better get going!"

Groudon rushed off.

"Come on, Skipper, we gotta see this!" said Umbreon

"Can it wait?" said Skipper

"No! Come on!" said Umbreon

Umbreon and Skipper went to follow Groudon. Along the way they ran into Mew.

"Hey, Mew" said Umbreon

"Hey, Umbreon" said Mew "What's the rush?"

"It's not us, it's Groudon" said Umbreon

"He ran this way, too!" said Mew

"Where's he going?" said Skipper

Mew looked over to Skipper and said "So, i herd u liek mudkipz"

"Mew!" said Skipper

"Oh! Right! He's going over to the port at the beach somewhere. I don't know why. I thought he hated water"

"Well, someone's coming over to visit" said Umbreon

"Who?"

"His mom" said Skipper

"His… mom?" said Mew "I've gotta see this for myself!"

"Well then, let's get going" said Umbreon

They rushed to the beach. There they saw Kyogre and Rayquaza. Groudon was in the distance, fixing what could have been his hair (had he had any).

"Hey, Rayquaza, what's the big deal?" said Umbreon "I thought you legendaries were, well, legendary. You don't have parents, right?"

"Wrong" said Rayquaza "We do have parents. It's just that it's been so long ago that it seems that way. We all have parents!"

"Even I do?" said Mew

"Yes, of course" said Rayquaza

"See?! That's the whole reason why I went out a few weeks ago!" said Mew "To find out about my parents!"

"Let's not have another stupid adventure" said Umbreon

"You're awful quiet, Kyogre" said Skipper

"I'm just holding it in" said Kyogre

"Holding what in?" said Umbreon

"It's Groudon's mother. She's, nice and all… but… I can't help but laugh at the way she treats Groudon" said Kyogre

"How?" said Umbreon

"Oh, you'll see" said Kyogre

Then, a wailord came from the horizon and landed on the shore. They went up to get a closer look.

"That's Groudon's mother?" said Skipper

"No!" said Groudon "Wailord's just giving her a ride! She comes all the way from Mt. Chimney"

Then, the Wailord's mouth opened up and stuck out his tongue, squishing an unfortunate corsella, and out came another Groudon.

This Groudon was more pinker than red. She had lipstick on, a pink purse, a pearl necklace, and a little pink hat with a flower on it.

"H-hello, ma" said Groudon sheepishly

"Groudon, dearie!" said Groudon's mother "Come and give mama a big hug!"

Groudon hesitantly embraced with his mother.

"Good heavens, dear, have you been showering?" said Groudon's mother

"Uh… my… uh… plumbing's broken… yeah…" said Groudon

"Well, get it fixed soon"

Groudon's mother turned around and Groudon sniffed his arm pit and found a little truth to her suspicion.

"Ah! Hello, Kyogre dear!" said Groudon's mother

"Hello, Mama Groudon" said Kyogre

"Come, don't be shy, give Mama Groudon a hug"

Kyogre surprisingly gave her a hug.

"Have you been a good boy?" said Groudon's mother

"Yes, ma'am, I have" said Kyogre

"Have you and my baby gotten along any?" said Groudon's mother

"Err… no"

"Well, I'm sure you two will eventually, it just needs some time"

She turned to Rayquaza and said "And how are you, Rayquaza? Have you been looking after my son?"

"Yes, I have, Mama Groudon" said Rayquaza

"He hasn't gotten into any trouble, has he?"

"No, he hasn't, much"

"Good to see my boy is behaving" She turned and saw Umbreon, Skipper, and Mew

"And who are you? I haven't seen you any at all"

"Hello, my name is Umbreon" said Umbreon "I'm the leader of a rescue team. We call ourselves the pokeagents. This is a member of my team, Skipper. He's a mudkip"

"Oh, a mudkip" said Groudon's mother "How cute! What was it they say about you mudkips again? Oh, that's right! Is it true you like to bury yourself in the mud?"

"It depends on the temperature, really" said Skipper relieved she didn't say, or know, the phrase.

"And what about you?" said Groudon's mother "aren't you a member?"

"Me?" said Mew "Naw, I'm just on my own, mostly. My name is Mew"

"Really" said Groudon's mother "Well, you all can just call me Mama Groudon"

"Hey, ma. Dad's not here is he?" said Groudon

"Oh, no, dear, he's back at home"

Groudon gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, aren't you going to give me a tour of the island, son?" said Mama Groudon

"Oh! Yes, Ma'am, this way!" said Groudon. The two walked off.

"What was that all about?" said Umbreon

"I don't see what the problem is!" said Skipper

"Yeah! Me neither" said Mew

"Well, you haven't noticed it yet" said Kyogre "But…"

"… Groudon's Mother treats Groudon like a little child" said Rayquaza

"A child?" asked Umbreon

"Yeah. And Groudon doesn't really appreciate it" said Rayquaza "Ever since he became an adult, he's been trying to prove to his mother that he has"

"We're talking about 1200 years of this" said Kyogre

"Wow!" said Skipper

"I guess we'd better help him out" said Rayquaza

"I think I'll tag along" said Umbreon

"Feel free to" said Kyogre "Oh! Skipper, I almost forgot" he bent down to Skipper "So, i herd u liek mudkipz!"

"AGGGH!" said Skipper "This is why I changed my name to Skipper!"

"You've had that name long before that, Skipper" said Umbreon

"Oh, yeah…" said Skipper "… well. I won't hear it anymore! I'm going to do something about this once and for all! Come on, Mew, you're helping!"

"Okay…" said Mew

Later on, after Groudon gave his mother the basic tour around the island:

Umbreon was walking in the fields.

"Man, I never knew legendaries had parents" said Umbreon

Then, he spotted something. It was Groudon lying in the grass.

"Hey, Groudon, how was the tour?" said Umbreon

"Eh… it was alright…" said Groudon

"Well, where's your mother?"

"The Square. She's just checking around the place"

"Hey, Groudon, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Come on, you can tell me"

"Well… it's my mother…"

"Let me guess, she treats you like a child"

"How'd you know?"

"Rayquaza told me"

"Yeah… well… whether you know or not, it ALWAYS bugs me"

"I'm pretty sure it does, but, she's your mother"

"Oh, and that gives her every right to treat me like a baby"

"Well… kind of"

"My mother always treated me that way, even when we were around other people. And it's embarrassing!"

"Well, there's always your dad"

Groudon mumbled "I don't wanna talk about my dad"

"Well… She may treat you like a baby, but, she's probably proud of you at the same time"

"Oh, yeah, she's 'proud of me' alright. In fact, I bet she's talking about me in the Square right now" then, Groudon jolted in shock "Oh sweet lady Gaia, she isn't!!"

Groudon got up and bolted towards the Square.

"GROUDON, WAIT!" said Umbreon

Umbreon went after him.

Groudon ran as fast as he could, but it was too late, the crowd had gathered around his mother and they were laughing, which, to him, wasn't a good sign.

"… And my Groudon is such a clean boy!" said Mama Groudon "He didn't stop wearing diapers until he was 300 years old!"

"MAAAAAAA!" said Groudon

"Oh, hello, dearie" said Mama Groudon "I was just getting to know all your friends!"

"Don't worry" said Kyogre holding in his laughter "She didn't tell us anything embarrassing…… Rocky Buns!"

"My dreaded nickname I thought I had gotten rid of years ago!" said Groudon

Umbreon came in at that time and saw it was indeed too late.

"Oh, which reminds me, Groudon" said Mama Groudon reaching into her purse and pulled out a brown teddy bear that had an eye missing and torn places here and there, and it smell like Groudon's armpits "I brought you favorite teddy bear, Mr. Cuddly"

Everyone laughed, and Groudon shyly took the bear. Everyone continued to laugh.

"Hey! It's not funny!" said Groudon "It's just a thing that I play with"

"That you play with?!" said Kyogre

"Use to! I _use to_ play with it! When I was a kid! But I don't any more" said Groudon trying to correct himself

"What are you talking about, Groudon?" said Mama Groudon "You slept with your teddy bear every night until you left the house"

There was a roar of laughter.

Groudon panicked "NO! NO! NO! I… SHE… SHE'S JUST… THIS ISN'T… doh…"

Umbreon looked down to the ground and shook his head. He knew that Groudon _really_ needed help.

Umbreon walked in front of everyone saying "Hey everyone! If u al liek mudkipz therez 1 ovr thr!" Umbreon pointed to Skipper who was passing by with Mew.

"AW COME ON, UMBREON!" said Skipper

"MUDKIPZ!" Everyone yelled and they ran over to them and chased them off.

"Oh, a mudkip, how cute!" said Mama Groudon, and she followed the crowd.

"Aw, thanks, Umbreon, you're a life saver. I owe you one" said Groudon

"Don't mention it, pal" said Umbreon "By the way, you're still holding the bear"

"Oh! Um… I'm holding it for my ma, she's taking it back home with her" said Groudon

"Alright" said Umbreon

He walked away.

"Phew! Boy, that was a close one" said Groudon "I'm glad to have you back, Mr. Cuddly" Groudon hugged the bear.

"Very nice, Groudon" said Kyogre who walked by him

"I-IT'S COLD HERE AND I'M SHRIVELING" said Groudon "COME ON!"

Later on that night:

Mama Groudon slept at Groudon's hut and everyone went to bed.

At the Pokeagents' house:

"Good night, everyone" said Umbreon walking to his room

"Good night" said Espeon, Blazekin, and Treeko

They all went to sleep…… well, almost everyone.

Skipper was on the computer searching the web.

"Come on" he said to himself "There has to be a deep meaning to it!" Then he found something "Aha! It's so simple! Why didn't I see it before!" He printed the web page off and sneaked out of the house.

There, he went to final island into Mew's hut. There, Mew was sleeping in his bed.

"Mew" Skipper whispered "Mew! Wake up!"

Mew opened his eyes halfway and said "Are you the sandman?"

"No, this is Skipper" said Skipper "Come on! We have to go to the field, now!"

"Okay, let me brush my teeth" said Mew getting out of bed.

"No time!" said Skipper dragging Mew out the door.

They went to the middle of the field.

"Skipper, it's really late, can we do this tomorrow?" said Mew

"It can't wait! I found something important" said Skipper

"Are you still obsessed with getting rid of that phrase?" said Mew

"Hey! How would you feel if people go around saying 'so, i herd u liek mewz' all the time, huh?" said Skipper

"I'd actually find it flattering" said Mew

"It gets old after a while, trust me. Anyway, I was searching online and found this!" Skipper showed Mew the web page

"Nice website… good night"

"No! Wait! There's more! Apparently, the phrase originated at , and someone drew a picture, and one of the responses to that picture was, 'so, i herd u liek mudkipz', and ever since then, people have been repeating the phrase, making pictures and youtube videos, until one day, on April 1, 2008, as an April Fools joke, the site where the phrase originated, , temporarily replaced everyone's avatar with a picture of a mudkip with the caption 'so i herd u liek mudkipz' which drew a lot of controversy and images of people harming and/or killing mudkips in retaliation of the phrase"

"So?"

"So, we together have to come up with a phrase so ridiculous, so absurd, that people will draw attention to that phrase and completely forget about the 'mudkip' phrase"

"And…"

"… Now! Start thinking now!"

"Can we do it tomorrow?"

"No! Mew! You don't understand! The sake of my species is at stake here! If we don't do something right now, the name of mudkips will be ridiculed and made fun of and butchered forever! Please do it for me! Do it for the mudkips!"

"Fine…"

Skipper got out a notebook and a pencil and said "Let me have 'em"

"Uh… Mah boi!?"

"No, too stupid, try again"

"Mama Luigi?"

"No one's going to go for that!"

This went on and on and on. Eventually the sun was in the sky, and they were still at it. Mew was as tired as ever, but Skipper was still active.

"… Chuck… Norris… jokes…" said Mew

"Nah, we'll get a round house kick for sure!" said Skipper

"… Dr… Rabbit… parody… videos" said Mew

"Nah, we'll get sued by Colgate" said Skipper

"So… sleepy…" said Mew and he fell asleep

"Mew! Stay with me! We're getting close" said Skipper snapping his fingers

"Not… now… Fox… News…" Mew fell asleep again.

"MEW!"

"THE SIMPSONS!"

"Crap, I thought he'd come up with something that time" said Skipper

Meanwhile in Pokemon Square:

Groudon stood outside praying to God that his mother wasn't there, he looked and thanked Him. He walked into the Square and went up to the Klecleon brothers.

"Good morning, guys" said Groudon

"Good morning, Groudon!" said the green Klecleon

"How may we help you today?" said the purple Klecleon

"I just need a few apples"

"Here you go" said the green Klecleon giving Groudon the apples in exchange for his money

"Say, Groudon" said the purple Klecleon "Where is your mother"

"I don't know" said Groudon

Then, Alakazam came up to Groudon and said "For many years, countless pokemon have served on rescue teams. Many have engraved their names in glory. But if anyone asks about the greatest of them all… There is but one hero. It's Lucario… whose exploits as a rescue leader are the stuff of legend. I aspire to become like Lucario. To become even closer to Lucario's greatness… That is my goal and my dream"

"Uh… okay…" said Groudon

Alakazam went away. And Umbreon came.

"Hey, Groudon" he said "Where's your mother?"

"Beats me" said Groudon "She might've left"

Then Kyogre came along yelling "Groudon! There you are! I have news for you!"

"What do you want!?"

"I've heard that your mother wants to go to the Mighty Mountain to tour!"

"What!? Are you serious?!"

"But, everyone knows that at this season…"

"HOLY CRAP!! I GOT TO SAVE HER!" said Groudon

"Groudon! Are you sure? I mean, it's very dangerous!" said Umbreon

"Umbreon, I've wanted to impress her and to show her that I've grown up a lot! Now is my chance to prove it to her!" said Groudon "Besides, she's my mother. If she gets harmed, I would never forgive myself! To mighty mountain!"

Groudon rushed off one direction and came back the other saying "Mighty Mountain is that way!"

Groudon was long gone before Umbreon started to worry.

"I hope his mother's alright" said Umbreon

"Don't worry" said Kyogre "I hate him to high heavens, but I know that he will be alright. And I'm sure he will find his mother"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here!" said a voice from behind.

They turned around and low and behold it was Mama Groudon!

"MAMA GROUDON!!" the both said

"What are you doing here?" said Umbreon

"Well, I wanted to see Mighty Mountain, but I couldn't do it without Groudon's guidance, so, I'm waiting for him" said Mama Groudon

"Oh, no! I got it all wrong!" said Kyogre "What have I done?!"

"What's wrong, Kyogre dearie?" said Mama Groudon

"Groudon went up the mountain thinking you were already there!" said Umbreon

"Oh, dear, then I'd better go find him" said Mama Groudon

Mama Groudon went away.

Kyogre went away saying "What have I done? What have I done?"

Umbreon knew that they were in danger.

"I've got to do something, FAST!"

Umbreon went to Mighty Mountain.

Groudon tried to climb the mountain. He went as far up as he could, he knew his mother was up there. Until he finally made it.

"I did it! I made it to the top!" said Groudon "MA!! I'M HERE FOR YOU MA!"

No answer.

"MA! SPEAK TO ME!" said Groudon.

Suddenly, figures came out of nowhere, about nine.

"Who are you?" the figures said

"I'm Groudon, the deity of the land! I have come here for my mother!"

"Mother!?" said the figures "How, funny"

The figures showed up and were Mightyenas.

"We will crush you right here!" said the Mightyena, obvious leader of the pack.

"But, there's only nine of you…" said Groudon

"Oh, really?"

Groudon looked around and saw he was surrounded by Mightyenas, they were everywhere.

"As you can see, you're dead meat!" said the Mightyena

"Yeah! You don't stand a chance against us!" Said a Zigzagoon popping out from the pack

"I'll… I'll… I'll still crush you all!" said Groudon

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! Because, you guys have my mother! Sure she can be such a pain to me, and embarrass me all the time, and treats me like a kid and all. But she's my mother! And she does that because she loves me, and I love her in return! So give me my mother or else!"

There was a silence, then suddenly the Mightyenas burst into laughter.

"H-HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!"

"Yeah, it isn't… Mama's boy!" said a Mightyena

"I… I…COME ON!!" said Groudon

"Groudon! What have you been doing?" said a voice from behind

"MA?!" said Groudon "WHAT'RE YOU… I MEAN… DIDN'T YOU… BUT I THOUGHT…"

"Now, now, dearie, looks like these pokemon need a lesson in manners"

Mama Groudon let out a powerful earthquake, so powerful, it knocked all the Mightyena out in one hit. Groudon was shocked.

"Ma… Did you just…"

"Now, Groudon, dearie, what have you been up to? Are you hurt?"

"Ma! I need to talk to you about that!"

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes, ma, something is very the matter!" said Groudon "I have been trying to tell you for a very long time! I am not a kid! I am over 1200 years old, ma, 1200, and you still treat me like a kid! I've had it up to here with it! I tried to tell you ever since I left the house! In fact, I left the house because you continuously treated me like a baby and wouldn't let me go! I am an adult, ma! A full grown adult! Not a kid, or grown-up, an adult! And all I ask is for you to treat me like one!"

There was a silence. Groudon was afraid that he hurt his mother so he turned away. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Groudon, look at me" said Mama Groudon

Groudon did as she said and saw a smile on her face.

"Groudon, I know you are an adult. I know that you've grown up. When you went away to take your father's place as the deity of the ground, I was so proud! I'm your mother, and I was always proud of the things you accomplished, and it makes me so happy to see that you have been responsible. You are, in fact, a full grown adult and I know it. But no matter what, you'll always be my beloved baby and I'll always love you as such, no matter what"

Groudon was touched by this and said "Aw, ma. I love you, too" and the too embraced. The Mightyena were snickering in the background.

Suddenly, Umbreon burst in exhausted as ever.

"Am I… too… late?" he asked

"Ah, Umbreon, so nice of you to join us" said Mama Groudon

Umbreon then looked in shock.

"Everything's alright, Umbreon, ma took care of everything" said Groudon "And I'm a-okay with her now"

"Really?" said Umbreon "That's great, Groudon!"

"Well, I've seen as much as I could of this mountain, shall we go home?" said Mama Groudon

"Sure, Ma" said Groudon

They started to leave.

"Oh, by the way, Umbreon, would you care to join us for dinner?" said Mama Groudon

"Er… No thanks, I think you two should spend your last moments with each other" said Umbreon

"Alright" said Mama Groudon "Let's go, Groudon"

"Right behind you, Ma" said Groudon

Umbreon left with them.

Four seconds later:

Skipper came through another entrance of the Mighty mountain peak.

"Geez, I'm tired of this!" said Skipper "WHY!? WHY DEVIANTART WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

The Mightyena snickered and one of them said "Hehe, hey, guys. Hehe… So, i herd u liek mudkipz. Hehe…"

"AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IF I HERE THAT STUPID PHRASE ONE MORE TIME, I'LL… I'LL… GRRR… ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!!"

"Hehe… what was that?"

"Oh, great…"

"Hehe, that was funny, we should tell everyone!"

"I'm out of here…"

Skipper left.

The next day:

Everyone was at the beach bidding Mama Groudon farewell.

"By, everyone, I'll miss you all" said Mama Groudon "and Groudon, remember to behave yourself"

"I will" said Groudon

"Well, Groudon, I guess you finally are at peace with your mother" said Kyogre

"You bet. And I'm glad, now" said Groudon

Umbreon looked over to Skipper and saw he was upset.

"Hey, Skipper, aren't you glad that no one's saying that phase anymore?" said Umbreon

"Yeah… but, now, they're bothering me with another phrase" said Skipper

Treeko poked his head through the crowd and said "Hey, Skipper! All your base are belong to us!"

"It's really annoying!" said Skipper

"Are you going to stay up all night trying to get rid of it like the last one?" said Umbreon

"Well, I could, but it's not really worth the effort so, I'll just tolerate it" said Skipper

"That's good" said Umbreon

The Wailord appeared and Mama Groudon went inside of it.

"By, Groudon, I love you!" said Mama Groudon

"I love you, too, ma!" said Groudon waving goodbye.

She went inside the Wailord, but turned around suddenly and said "Oh, by the way, your father called and said he's coming to this island in a week to check up on you!"

Groudon froze as she disappeared in the Wailord's mouth and as the Wailord descended into the sea.

"My… dad?" said Groudon

"Oh, boy…" said Umbreon

The

End

CRASH!!

Umbreon: What happen?

Espeon: Someone set us up the bomb!

Blaziken: We get signal!

Umbreon: What?!

Treeko: Main screen turn on!

Umbreon: It you!

Skipper: How are you gentlemen? ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!! You on the way to destruction!

Umbreon: What you say?!

Skipper: You no chance to survive, make your time! HAHAHA!


End file.
